Daughter of the Gods
by percyjackson5ever
Summary: Annabelle is a demigod... What happens when she hears the Sirens song? A normal girl until she meets Percy, who introduces her to a whole new world. (K plus for some mild violence in the future.)
1. Everything Changes

_**Intro  
><strong>_

Athena was walking around the Olympus garden thinking about the baby she wanted to have, while Zeus was in the hospital with his mortal girlfriend, Savannah Johnson, just about to deliver their baby. After a few minutes, Savannah was holding new born baby Annabelle… But what she didn't know was that Annabelle wasn't only _her_ baby, but also Athena's baby of thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><em><span><strong>Everything Changes<strong>__

_Hello. My name is Annabelle. And this is my story. I grew up and had a not so normal life for 14 years and still, I do not have a normal life. Over the years I almost died from lightning. I've been followed around by mysterious people and I've gotten kicked out of almost every school in Miami. Now I am 19 and go to Yancy Academy for troubled kids. In fact, we were going on a field trip to The Greek and Roman museum the day everything… change, I guess you could say. Ironic, hmm? _

"I can't let this field trip go wrong like one of the field trips when I blew up an ancient artifact. Or that building," I told my friend, Katie Evergreen. Katie has leaf green eyes and long brown hair the color of tree bark, with height a little below average. She also looks delicate like a pixie, sort of. _But those don't exist, _I reminded myself pointedly. _No matter what the heck you've seen. You're just crazy. _The word echoed inside my head. _Crazy_. _Crazy. Craz- Stop it, Annabelle._

"You'll do fine! Just try to stay calm." Said Katie, in a sweet voice.

Just after she said that, the bus came to a stop.

"Time to get out and choose your partner," Said my favorite teacher, Mrs. Peterson. Mrs. Peterson had very long, dirty blonde-almost-brown-and-kind-of-red hair, along with a set of blue eyes. She had her thick, lips glossed over with a sheer coat of pink lip-gloss.

Katie and I walked quickly out of the bus right next to each other so we wouldn't get trampled or separated. When we finally got into the building, we went near the Greek pictures with the rest of the group. When we got there, Mrs. Peterson started talking about how Zeus killed his father, Kronos.

"Did you see the outfit Annabelle is wearing?" Said Justina Bodfit to her posse. Justina flipped her long and bright red hair and batted her long, dark eyelashes that surrounded her deep brown orbs.

"And her hair! _Everything_ is wrong with that dork." For the rest of the field trip, she kept making snarky comments about my appearance. And when she ran out of those, she decided to insult my personality and grades. Mature… Really, really mature, J.

"Alright, students. Time to go!" Mrs. Peterson declared, eyeing us. I could tell she was thanking the lord and praising Jesus that nothing had gone wrong.


	2. I Almost Make the Worst Deal Ever

_**I Almost Make the Worst Deal Ever**_

I took a taxi back to my mom's house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" asked my mother, Savannah.

"Good," I lied. "Can I go for a walk on the beach?" I was hoping if I went I could get my mind off all Justina's snide words.

"Okay, be back at 7:30," My mom replied. I went straight out the door and to the beach the minute she finished her sentence. And then I almost made the worst deal ever.

I was walking on the Miami beach, with all it's white sand and fabulous pink seashells, trying to clear my mind of insults. After walking for awhile I started to hear a very faint song being sung farther along the beach. As I walked closer and closer the song became clearer. It was promising me everything I most wanted, the very things I couldn't resist. The things I needed to know. Their half of the awesome deal was me being able to meet my father, being popular and fitting in, having the scary creatures I nicknamed "insanity" go away, and understanding what they are and why I see them. I then found myself not knowing that I was deep into the water, swimming towards the singing with everything I had to make the deal. The creatures that were trying to get me to agree to their deals came into view a moment after I realized what was happening. I was about to swim all the way to them, making the deal for all the things I most wanted for myself, when I saw the figure of a young boy in the dark moving closer to me. I continued to swim closer and ignore the person, but regretted it, feeling a quick grab on my right ankle

"Don't do it!" The voice said.

"I have to!" I yelled back.

"They're trying to trick you, you'll never get what they are promising!"

I kept on swimming kicking and trying to get away from the boy, not trusting what he said, thinking he could be bad, a liar. No matter how much I kicked and hurt the boy he just wouldn't let go. After I struggled for a very, _very_ long time I finally gave up and let him take me away to where ever.

"Fine, I give up! What do you want me to do now?" I said, so angry that now, I was crying.

"Come with me were, you will be safe." The strange boy replied.

"Safe! You really believe I'm that stupid that I would think that where ever you would take me I would be safe?" I said, crying, thinking about how much I wanted to understand.

"I swear that where I am going to take you, you'll be safe." Said the boy, acting kind of sorry. Then I swam after him onto the shore and followed him to the weirdest and coolest place in the world. It was the stupidest yet best mistake I ever made.


	3. Arriving at Camp Half-Blood

_**Arriving at Camp Half-Blood**_

It took a pretty long time to get to the camp, and while we were going there, there was one thing that really made me think about the deal. We took this cab that was being driven by three old ladies with bloodshot eyes and scraggly hair. The two that weren't driving were doing a creepy trick with an eyeball, sticking it in and out of their sockets. It was terrifying!

"Help!" I screamed, and began to bang on the doors of the cab.

"You're okay, you're fine! Relax!" the dark-haired boy hollered back.

"No! What the_ hell _are those things?! Get me out of here! Help me!" I attempted to wrench the door open, but failed and was greeted by, instead of a cool breeze on my face and the open road, the cackle of the three women… creatures.

"Please! Annabelle! We'll explain later. It can't be the first time you've seen something like this. Calm it down."

He pulled me into an embrace. I calmed down. So many insane things had happened, I guess I had no choice but to believe him. This guy I'd never even met.

During the ride I got to see what the boy looked like –He had dark jeans and wore orange T-shirt covered by leather jacket. His face was wounded, but he had a stunning set of sea green eyes. His hair was a dark black and wieldy, not wet from the sea. When we finally got to the place, this girl was waiting there. She wore faded blue and a Yankees cap on the belt line, plus an orange T-shirt that said "Camp Half Blood", as well as a pair of tiny owl earrings. She was wearing minimal makeup and she had stormy gray eyes that I thought were pretty. Her hair was dirty blonde with slight curls and all of it was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Percy! You're okay!" She gasped with glee and ran into his arms and the boy spun her around. She was _alright_, but definitely not good looking enough for him. I thought so, anyways.

"Yes, I'm fine, Annabeth. And our little friend here," He stopped to gesture at me. "Is a demigod I picked up." I blushed.

"Where'd you find this girl?" Annabeth asked.

He replied, "She was about to get down and dirty with the sirens."

"Let's go and take her to see Chiron," Annabeth said.

So, the boy and girl walked me down to this place witch they called the "Big House". On the there, the dark haired boy told me his name; Percy. He told me he was the son of Poseidon, which I struggled to believe, but with all that just happened and has been happening, do you really know for sure? When we entered the big house I saw this guy who was half-man, half-horse. I shook my head, thinking I must be hallucinating.

"Chiron? Percy thinks we found another half-blood." Annabeth smiled.

"I see. Well, she did enter the camp, so it's obvious she must be. What's your name?" The… The _thing_ asked me.

I said, extremely nervous and freaked, a simple "mynameisAnnabelleandit'sverynicetomeetyou." The words all squished together.

"Hi, Annabelle, my name is Chiron. It's nice to meet you, too, and –Oh, Gods, I need to run. I'll see you. Welcome to our camp! I'm sure Percy would like to explain everything."

He then galloped out of the building.


End file.
